


Королёк

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: A Jumble of Ideas, AU, F/M, Gen, OOC, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные люди и вещи порой встречаются на светских лондонских вечеринках, и странные дела при этом делаются под придирчивыми взглядами старинных портретов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королёк

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Джеффри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264781) by [for_owlman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman). 



> История о Дориане Грэе, одной заезжей певице и прОклятых украшениях. И немножко - о Джеффри Райте, персонаже, придуманном for_owlman, но имеющем вполне реальный прототип. =)

«Ещё не вечер, останьтесь», — сказал он. До полуночи было ещё два часа — детское время, особенно для представителей богемы, которые привыкли ложиться под утро и завтракать после полудня.

Мистер Грэй был одной из живых легенд лондонского света — молодой, обаятельный, всегда и во всём безупречный, родившийся с серебряной ложкой во рту и значительным состоянием. Любитель искусства и завидная партия, несмотря на всё, что о нём рассказывали. А рассказывали многое.

Дамы шёпотом передавали друг другу слухи о его головокружительных романах с первыми красавицами, истинными леди с родословной —  и, как это было ни странно, дамами полусвета, чьи имена в приличных домах не произносились. Поговаривали, что мистер Грэй курит опиум, любит абсент, не брезгуя и совсем уж экзотическими снадобьями. Впрочем, даже если он этим и занимался, на его внешности это никак не отражалось — он всегда выглядел цветущим и  привлекательным. Сплетничали о его любви к живописи — и категорическом отказе в ответ на просьбу одного из именитых художников позировать для портрета. А вот фотографироваться мистер Грэй любил и даже очень, это новое увлечение захватило его настолько, что он даже завёл себе личного фотографа.

А ещё Дориан Грэй обожал оперу. И это было ох как кстати. Собственно, именно так мадам Айрин Врен получила приглашение в его дом. Контральто — одно из сильнейших в Европе — Варшавская Имперская Опера, приятная внешность — сложите вместе, сбрызните лёгким флёром тайны и дело в шляпе.

Приём проходил в картинной зале. Гостей обносили абсентом и какими-то экзотическими сластями, а в мягком сиянии свеч  со стен глядели  портреты — мужчин, женщин, детей, стариков и старух. Разные кисти, разные размеры — от миниатюрных до поясных. Только портреты — ни пейзажей, ни натюрмортов. И порой тот или иной гость нет-нет да и ёжился, чувствуя на себе взгляд нарисованных глаз. Портреты определённо знали какую-то  тайну, вот только делиться ею не спешили.

 — Я хочу кое-что показать вам, — вкрадчиво сообщил хозяин дома, осторожно беря мисс Айрин под локоть. — Ручаюсь, такого вы не увидите нигде.

Вечер был в самом разгаре — их исчезновения никто не заметил. Айрин шла за хозяином вглубь дома: коридоры, портьеры, тёмные углы и свет канделябра в бледной руке. И ни одной картины. Похоже, всё самое любимое Грэй собрал в одном месте.

 — Сюда, пожалуйста. — Бесшумно открылась дверь, Грэй посторонился, пропуская даму вперёд, а потом неслышно обошёл её и зажёг свечи в стоявшем на столе подсвечнике.

Комната оказалась кабинетом — тёмные панели стен, поблёскивали стеклянные дверцы шкафов с книгами, на столе — идеальный порядок, ни бумаг, ни печатей, лишь бронзовый письменный прибор в виде головы химеры. А на стенах висели гравюры.

Айрин пригляделась: Данс Макабр — скелеты в обнимку с юными девами, козлища под руку — или, вернее, лапу — с агнцами и чудища бок о бок с невинными детьми. Вся эта фантасмагория хорошо сочеталась с образом мрачноватого таинственного денди, коим и был Дориан Грэй.

Он усадил её в кресло, потом отошёл к секретеру и вернулся с двумя старинными, оправленными в потемневшее серебро бокалами и бутылкой хереса. Разлил вино, пригубил, бросив на Айрин взгляд поверх бокала.

— У вас потрясающий голос, — наконец сказал он, с интересом и явно не без весьма прозаического удовольствия оглядывая гостью. — Глубокий, совершенно невероятный. Я был в Ла Скала, слышал сеньору Джудичелли, но... Признаюсь, я сражён наповал.  
  
Айрин отпила вина и сдержанно улыбнулась, принимая комплимент, не укрылось от неё и внимание хозяина к ней не только как к певице, но и как к красивой женщине. Да, она знала, что привлекательна. Мягкий овал лица, ясные зелёные глаза, трогательно изогнутые губы — всё это, вкупе с фигурой, нарядами и спокойным достоинством привлекало к мисс Врен не только мужчин. Она умела производить впечатление и внушать доверие — и не стеснялась этим пользоваться.

 — Благодарю, — ещё одна улыбка, взмах ресниц: продолжайте, не для того же вы зазвали меня сюда, чтобы отпускать похвалы.

 — Я хотел бы предложить вам... Собственно, мне было бы очень приятно, согласись вы поучаствовать в записи. Для частной коллекции, не для масс, — Дориан улыбнулся и развёл руками. — Я бы хотел и впредь наслаждаться вашим голосом, мисс Врен.

 — Айрин, друзья именно так меня и зовут. И вы тоже можете, мистер Грэй.

 — Тогда — Дориан, Айрин. — Ещё одна улыбка и тёплое рукопожатие.

Разговор неспешно кружился вокруг предстоящей записи, лондонских сплетен и новостей: новая интрижка принца, то ужасное убийство в Спитафилдс — неужели Потрошитель вернулся? — спиритические сеансы и мадам Кали...

 — ...Я не знаю, сколько правды в том, о чём говорят спириты. Когда я была в Ост-Индии, мне доводилось видеть всякое. Воистину, на земле и в небесах много того, что не разумеют наши мудрецы!..

 — А вы? Во что вы верите?

 — В то, что мир полон тайн, Дориан, — Айрин тихонько рассмеялась и отставила бокал в сторону. — Кстати, если мне не изменяет память, вы хотели мне что-то показать.

 — Конечно, — он порывисто встал с кресла и подошёл к столу. Там, судя по звуку, отпер один из ящиков, а потом вернулся обратно, неся в руках небольшой кожаный футляр.

 — Признаюсь вам, это легенда. Я сам не уверен, а не наврал ли мне продавец, чтобы взгреть цену, — он положил футляр на стол и щёлкнул замочком.

В шкатулке оказались украшения — на чёрном бархате лежало колье, серьги и браслет-змейка, выточенный из цельного куска малахита. Колье было, пожалуй, слишком роскошным, на вкус Айрин, но не без определённого очарования. Но самым привлекательным был, конечно, браслет — змейка казалась живой, поблёскивала чёрными глазками-зёрнышками.

 — Мне привезли это из России. Рассказывают, у этого гарнитура дурная слава — последняя, кто носила его, бесследно исчезла, буквально растворилась в стене, — вкрадчиво и тихо повествовал Дориан, поглаживая пальцем браслет-змейку. — Согласитесь, все эти истории с проклятыми сокровищами необыкновенно заманчивы.

 — Пожалуй, — согласилась Айрин и с опаской дотронулась до колье. Камни были прохладными и совершенно обычными на ощупь. Пламя свечи заколебалось от случайного порыва ветра — и змейка подмигнула ей аспидным глазком. Давай, дотронься, погладь меня!..

 — Вы не откажетесь примерить? Я ещё не видел, как этот гарнитур смотрится на человеке.... на женщине, — спросил  Дориан. — Насколько я могу судить, вы не суеверны, Айрин.

«Не суеверна, но на земле и в небесах... а, как говорят те же русские, бережёного бог бережёт...», — чуть не ответила ему она, но почему-то промолчала, лишь кивнув в знак согласия. Дориан улыбнулся и встал с кресла, а потом неслышно оказался  у неё за спиной.

 — Я помогу вам снять ваши собственные украшения, — раздался над ухом его голос.

Айрин поймала себя на том, что чем дальше, тем труднее становится ответить отказом этому обаятельному человеку. Несмотря на то, что она чуяла в нём опасность и какую-то жутковатую подспудную тайну, несмотря на его скандальную репутацию — хотя боже мой, кого в наши времена этим удивишь! — несмотря на всё это, она соглашалась на его просьбы. Пока — невинные, но что если мистеру Грэю, взбредёт  в голову попросить о чём-нибудь уже не столь безобидном, как примерка колье?

Он аккуратно, едва касаясь кожи тонкими пальцами, снял с неё украшения, а потом потянулся к футляру. Колье прохладно и тяжело легло на грудь, тонко клацнул замочек, а под рёбрами вдруг маленьким тугим узелком стянулось беспокойство. Было что-то неправильное во всём этом — в этом доме, в его хозяине, в самой ситуации, более чем двусмысленной. Серьги мягко оттянули уши — мочку будто нежно сжали маленькие холодные пальцы, неприятно напомнив об ирландских сказках про утопленниц. Настал черёд змейки — она, казалось, была рада наконец выбраться из футляра и согреться на коже, обернуться зелёным кольцом вокруг запястья  — чтобы потом ужалить.

Мысли Айрин будто заволокло туманом. Херес? Проклятые побрякушки? Или всё дело было в мрачной атмосфере?

 —  Королёк, королёк — король среди птиц!.. — тихонько пропел хрипловатый мужской голос и Айрин глубоко вдохнула, чувствуя, как сползают чары. В конце концов, она здесь совсем не для того, чтобы крутить интрижки с Грэем, каким бы привлекательным он ни казался.

Из-за ряда полок, уставленных безделушками, вышел мужчина. Приглядевшись, Айрин поняла, что он ещё довольно молод — около двадцати с небольшим лет на вид, чуть младше самого Дориана. Одет пришедший был просто, но с той неуловимой роскошью, что отличает денди, а выглядел... пожалуй, привлекательно. Тёмные густые волосы, чуть вьющиеся, непослушные, эдакие мальчишеские кудри, светлые глаза — не то серые, не то зелёные — огромные и ясные, острые скулы и алые влажные губы на бледном лице. Пожалуй, впечатлительной девице этот молодой человек показался бы вампиром, но Айрин в вампиров не верила. Может и зря, если задуматься.

 — У нас гости, Джеффри. — Странно, но... Показалось, или Дориан действительно выглядит слегка недовольным? Пришедший бесхитростно улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, с интересом глядя на Айрин. А потом он хищно прищурился и неуловимо быстрым движением облизнулся.

 — Мне?.. — тихо, одними губами и как-то умоляюще спросил он Дориана. Тот уже явно нахмурился и коротко качнул головой. Улыбка с лица Джеффри пропала, уступив место расстроенной гримасе — как у ребёнка, которого лишили сладкого.

 — Познакомьтесь, мисс Врен — Джеффри Райт, мой друг. Джеффри, это мисс Айрин Врен, певица, — сдержанно представил их Дориан.

Джеффри кивнул, а потом  внезапно приник к протянутой для рукопожатия ладони. Губы у него были горячие и сухие, а от поцелуя по руке Айрин и выше прошла волна странной дрожи. Не то, чтобы это было неприятно, но... странно.

 — Да, я Райт. Такой правильный, что аж самому тошно, — туманно произнёс Джеффри и сел в кресло напротив. А потом он заметил, как Дориан взял в руку браслет-змейку и улыбнулся. — Не боитесь исчезнуть, мисс Врен? Расточиться, как последняя хозяйка этих цацек?

Теперь он говорил нарочито грубо, почти на кокни, и улыбался. И облизывался как голодный кот, взгляд его, почти осязаемый скользнул от глаз Айрин ниже — к шее, а потом — к груди. 

 — Мне было бы жалко. А побрякухи действительно с сюрпризом — даром, что их последняя хозяйка была не совсем человеком, даже это ей не помогло. Сам с ноготок, да спесь велика, дай медный грошик — добыть королька!.. — тихонько пропел он и хрипловато рассмеялся. — А вы знаете сказку об орле и корольке*, мисс Айрин? Или лучше Ирэн? Кстати, а почему вы не носите фамилию мужа? Она вам к лицу. Впрочем, вы, кажется, от него ушли... Ах, любовь так недолговечна...

 — Джеффри! — Он осёкся, будто Дориан ударил его, сник, часто и шумно задышал, будто сдерживая слёзы. — У нас гости, Джеффри. Веди себя прилично.

Райт мелко закивал, сглотнул и снова поднял взгляд на Айрин — теперь уже явно голодный, вожделеющий. Глаза его горели как у больного, зрачки сжались, пламя свечей плясало на светлой — зелёной, теперь это было ясно видно — радужке.

 — Не давайте ему надеть на себя браслет, а то исчезнете, — тихо-тихо прошептал он, потянулся было к руке Айрин, а потом отдёрнуся, затравленно взглянув на Дориана. Тот нахмурился, но промолчал.

Айрин потянулась через стол и взяла Джеффри за руку, сухую и горячую. Он сразу же ухватился за её запястье, начал поглаживать его пальцами, забираясь в рукав, дальше, пока не наткнулся на что-то твёрдое под тканью. А потом Джеффри Райт закричал. Забился в припадке, тщетно пытаясь выдернуть руку из пальцев мисс Врен.

 — Не хочу!.. Не хочу!.. Убери её от меня!.. — завизжал он, вжимаясь в кресло. Айрин выпустила его руку и встала, закатывая рукав платья и наконец открывая то, что так напугало Джеффри. Вокруг запястья были обёрнуты простые деревянные чётки, тёмные, выглядевшие совершенно неуместно  и на этой руке, и  в этой комнате.

 — Значит, слухи не врали, — тихо сказала она, вставая над забившимся в кресло Джеффри. — Всё правда.

 — Прогони её! Не хочу!.. — хрипло потребовал Райт, часто и шумно дыша. — Прогони...

Мисс Врен в задумчивости подняла бровь, а потом потянулась к Джеффри, увидела, как тот начал извиваться, стараясь не дать ей коснуться себя. Особенно же он не хотел прикосновения чёток — стоило деревянным бусинам вскользь мазнуть по его плечу, как он вскрикнул.

 — Наверное, мне нужно вам кое-что объяснить, — как-то буднично и скучно сказала Айрин. — Ваш друг прав, я действительно не совсем та, за кого себя выдаю. Ирэн Адлер, мистер Грэй — так меня зовут, или, точнее, под этим именем меня знают здесь, в Лондоне. Один высокопоставленный человек, чью дочь ваш друг обесчестил, нанял меня разыскать его. Он не верил в историю с сумасшествием и лихорадкой. К тому же, его девочка так и не смогла оправиться после свидания с юным мистером Райтом — бедняжка повредилась умом и теперь живёт не то на том свете, не то на этом. Как бы то ни было, дело сделано. Я убедилась, что мистер Райт действительно болен. Я не часто хожу в церковь, но бог мне свидетель, лучше бы это была лихорадка...

Дориан молчал. Пальцы его нежно поглаживали зелёную шкурку змейки — он, казалось, был мыслями далеко, не здесь и не сейчас. Потом он вдруг моргнул и взглянул на Айрин.

 — Позвольте спросить, а что это за?.. — и указал пальцем на чётки.

 — Ост-Индия. Они достались мне в наследство от одного местного священника. Святой был человек, жалко, давно умер... — ответила Айрин, а потом ловко сняла серьги, колье, ухватила в горсть свои украшения и вышла из комнаты.

 

[*] Врен (Wren) — королёк, Адлер (Adler) нем. — орёл.

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Ирэн взят из рассказа "Тигр! Тигр", написанного Элизабет Беар для сборника "Морок над Бейкер-Стрит".  
> Остальные персоналии и вещи принадлежат их авторам, Джеффри - for_owlman.  
> Строчки про королька - вольный перевод ирландской народной песенки.


End file.
